Sorry, I Love Her
by sabaku no ligaara
Summary: Pekerjaan yang semula menjemukan bagi Sasuke, kini terasa menyenangkan ketika ia mengenal pribadi gadis itu lebih jauh. Namun bagaimana bila ia tenggelam dalam arus yang dibuat kekasihnya? Akankah perasaannya kembali seperti semula? Sakura, atau Hinata?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

AU, (diusahakan agar tidak OOC)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Sedikit terinspirasi dari ulangtahun teman sekelas saya—Raden Rigia Larasati. Selebihnya adalah imajinasi saya sendiri. Bila ada kesamaan cerita, ide, atau semacamnya, saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Ini benar-benar terlintas di kepala saya saat menyaksikan ulangtahun teman saya itu.

.

.

.

Butiran dingin itu tak hentiya jatuh dan menumpuk di sebagian permukaan bumi. Warna putih menghiasi sebagian besar badan jalan kota Konoha. Dingin yang menusuk tulang jelas terasa oleh sebagian orang yang tetap melakukan aktivitasnya di luar ruangan daripada menghangatkan diri di depan perapian seraya menyeruput teh hangat. Salah satu diantara orang-orang itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis muda belia itu berjalan di tengah hujan salju yang turun di bulan Desember. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk merapatkan mantel tebal yang ia kenakan demi bisa mengurangi sedikit saja dingin yang dirasakannya. Ia bepergian dengan pakaian yang lengkap khas musim dingin: Sarung tangan, kupluk, mantel bertudung, celana panjang, sepatu _boots_, dan syal. Namun rasanya semua yang dikenakannya terasa kurang tanpa payung. Ia bepergian tanpa payung. Payung yang tersisa di rumahnya baru saja dibawa pergi oleh Hanabi yang harus latihan karate karena sebentar lagi ia akan mengikuti turnamen.

Jadilah seperti ini. Hyuuga Hinata yang mencoba menerobos hujan salju demi bisa sampai ke mini market. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki, demi bisa mengirit pengeluaran karena sebentar lagi Natal. Lagipula jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah, itu pikirnya. Langkahnya terlihat terburu-buru karena ia ingin cepat sampai di tujuan. Sepatu _boots_-nya meninggalkan jejak kentara di timbunan salju yang dipijaknya. Namun langkahya terhenti, ketika ia melihat bayangan lain yang terlihat berbeda. Hinata mendongak dan menemukan sebuah payung biru tua yang menaungi dirinya dan seseorang dibelakangnya. Ia berbalik dan membelalak seketika saat ia tahu siapa sosok baik hati yang mau membagi payungnya dengan Hinata.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata begitu terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa pemilik payung biru tua itu adalah teman sekelasnya. Orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang tidak terlalu dikenal Hinata walaupun pria itu telah menyandang status sebagai kekasih dari sahabatnya—Sakura.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke seperti biasa—dingin. Sedingin butiran salju yang menumpuk di kepala Hinata.

"K-ke Mini market di d-dekat perempatan situ." Ia terbata. Hinata bukan salah satu penggemar Sasuke yang bisa berbicara lancar dengan nada yang dibuat-buat semanis mungkin. Berbicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah kebiasaannya dan bukan keinginannya.

"Aku antar." Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke dengan cepat menggaet lengan anak pertama dari Hyuuga Hiashi ini untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya dalam naungan payung yang sama.

"E-eh?" Hinata kaget. Namun ia tidak bisa menolak dan melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menggandengnya dengan erat. Ia mempercepat jalannya demi bisa mengimbangi langkah besar Sasuke.

Bisa ia rasakan, wajahnya menghangat. Ia tidak pernah digandeng pria lain selain ayahnya dan Neji.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan mini market, Hinata mengucapkan terimakasih namun Sasuke tidak juga beranjak dari situ. Ia menganjurkan Sasuke untuk pulang, namun Sasuke tetap bersikeras untuk tetap menunggu Hinata yang berbelanja. Uchiha muda itu memutuskan menunggu di luar dan Hinata terpaksa mengangguk dan menuruti keinginan Sasuke.

Setelah Hinata masuk, terdengar hembusan nafas kesal dari Uchiha yang terlihat terpaksa ini. Pandangannya berkeliling demi menemukan seseorang yang tengah mengamati mereka dari kejauhan.

DRRR.. DRRRTT

Suara getaran terdengar dari saku celana jeans hitam yang dikenalan Sasuke. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel hitam yang memperlihatkan pemberitahuan pesan baru yang masuk dengan nama Sakura sebagai pengirimnya. Sasuke membuka pesan tersebut.

_**Usaha yang bagus, Sasuke-kun. ^^b**_

Dan sekali lagi ia mendengus kesal karenanya. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu menekan-nekan _keypad_ ponselnya—menulis sebuah jawaban untuk pesan yang dikirim oleh kekasihnya.

_**Merepotkan.**_

Ia membalas pesan tersebut dan ponselnya langsung ia masukan kembali ke dalam saku ketika dilihatnya Hinata telah selesai dan keluar dari mini market tersebut.

.

.

.

"T-terimakasih sudah m-mengantar, u-Uchiha-san," ucap Hinata ketika ia telah berada di depan rumahnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggumamkan 'hn'.

Tidak mau dicap 'Tidak Tahu Terimakasih', —walaupun sudah mengucapkan terimakasih— dengan baik hati Hinata menawarkan Sasuke untuk mampir walau hanya sekedar untuk minum teh –walaupun ia sendiri risih karena tidak ada orang di rumah selain dirinya. Sasuke hanya menggeleng lemah.

Sasuke pergi menjauh dan Hinata berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang hangat.

Uchiha muda itu terus berjalan lurus, tetapi matanya terus memandang kesana-kemari. Seperti hendak mencari sosok seseorang. Dan orang itu ditemukannya ketika sebuah payung merah melintas menyejajarkan langkah dengan payung biu tuanya. Sang pemilik payung merah mengaitkan tangan kanannya pada tangan kiri Sasuke yang sedang menggenggam payung.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan berkata, "Tutup payungmu.. pakai payungku saja." Pemilik payung merah yang tak lain adalah Sakura, menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Ia tertawa kecil ketika melipat payungnya, dan memasukkanya kedalam tas.

Sasuke Uchiha. Kekasihnya yang sungguh ia sayangi. Baik dan selalu membuatnya bahagia. Perkataan dengan nada yang datar dan terkesan dingin, namun bila perkataan itu dihadapkan pada Sakura, entah mengapa yang dirasakannya justru hangat. Karena Sakura adalah kekasih Sasuke. Dan perkataan Sauke tidak pernah pedas terhadap Sakura.

Dengan begitu, Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan dibawah payung yang sama. Ia melingkarkan tanganya lagi. Musim dingin ini terasa hangat bagi kedua insan yang menjalin cinta itu. Setidaknya, itu yang dirasakan Sakura dari sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Ia memulai perbincangan di tengah perjalanan itu. "Bagaimana rasanya menggaet tangan Hinata?" terdengar dengusan dari yang bersangkutan.

"Begitulah.." Tak terdengar suara lagi dari wanita berambut merah muda di sampingnya. "Kau cemburu?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Hhh.. bagaimana bisa aku tidak cemburu? Kau kan kekasihku. Tapi bagaimanapun, aku sendiri yang memintanya." Terdengar nada kekecewaan dari suara Sakura.

"Setelah hari itu, semuanya akan berakhir kan?" Sakura mengangguk ketika Sasuke meliriknya.

.

.

.

Terdengar nada pesan masuk disertai getaran dari ponsel putih Hinata yang ditaruhnya di meja belajar. Hinata yang sedang tidur-tiduran sambil membaca komik pun bangkit dari tempatnya dan mengambil ponsel yang masih bernyanyi itu. Tertera pesan masuk dari seseorang yang tidak diketahuinya. Ia membaca pesan tersebut.

_**Slamat Natal, Hinata-hime.**_

Siapa ini? Besok memang hari Natal. Oleh karena itu, Hinata membalas niat baik sang pengirim yang telah mengucapkan selamat padanya.

_**Selamt Natal jg.. maaf, ini siapa y?**_

Tidak lama menunggu, Hinata langsung mendapatkan balasan dari si pengirim.

_**Seseorang yg mngagumimu. =)**_

Hinata tambah dibuat bingung. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin juga meladeni orang tidak dikenal seperti ini, oleh karena itu, ia abaikan pesan tersebut.

Merasa tak ada balasan dari Hinata, sang pengirim mengirimkan pesan berikutnya.

_**Aku ganggu ya? Knp ga dbls?**_

Hinata jadi merasa tidak enak. Kalau benar ini seseorang yang mengagumi Hinata bagaimana? Kasihan juga kan? Biasanya Hinata mendapat pesan seperti ini dari teman-temannya yang sering iseng terhadapnya. Makanya ia lebih sering mengabaikan sms seperti ini.

_**Maaf, tp aku gak suka ladenin org iseng kya km. Ini Sakura, Ino, atau Kiba? Atau Ten2?**_

Hinata sudah beberapa kali dibuat jengkel dengan sms serupa yang ternyata dikirim oleh teman-temannya itu. padahal sebelumnya ia sempat dibuat tersipu, eh.. ternyata ia hanya dijahili. Mereka itu sungguh keterlaluan. Dalam hati Hinata merutuk, _memangnya aku begitu tidak laku_?

Sebenarnya banyak yang memuja Hinata atau sekedar ingin untuk meminta nomor _handphone_-nya saja susuahnya minta ampun. Karena selalu ada Neji di dekat Hinata. Sepupu yang over protektif ini selalu membatasi pertemanan antara pria-pria yang ingin dekat dengan Hinata. Pria itu tidak akan membiarkan sembarangan laki-laki dekat dengan sepupu yang paling ia sayangi ini. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani terang-terangan memiliki perasaan spesial terhadap Hinata. Oleh karena itu yang Hinata tahu, ia tidak punya _fans_ seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Terdengar dering sms kembali dari ponsel putih yang terpasang gantungan bulu-bulu lembut berwarna biru muda. Gadis bermata lavender ini membuka pesan masuk di ponselnya.

_**Maaf Hinata. Tp aku bkan org2 yg km sebutin barusan. Aku emang lg iseng. Aku kesepian. Oleh krna itu, gmna kalo aku telepon km aja biar km jg tau siapa aku sbnernya.**_

Hinata sempat ragu dan bingung. Kalau bukan teman-temannya tadi, lalu siapa? Tak ingin mati penasaran, akhirnya Hinata setuju juga dan membalas,

**Oke.**

Tidak lama kemudian, dering di ponsel Hinata berganti lagu dari sebelumnya. Ini nada telepon yang masuk. Hinata pelan mengangkatnya dengan menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya. Lalu menempelkan benda tersebut di telinganya.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" sapa Hinata terlebih dahulu.

Terdengar balasan dari seberang. Sepertinya suara ini tidak asing. Hinata sepertinya pernah mendengar suara ini. Tapi suara siapa?

"Ini siapa ya?" tanya Hinata.

Ketika pria di sana menyebutkan namanya, mata lavender Hinata membelalak tidak percaya.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

.

.

To be continue..

Bagian hurt/comfort-nya belum keliatan. Mungkin di chapter-chapter berikutya. Terimakasih sudah membaca. :)

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Bagi yang sudah sempat membaca fic ini, tapi lupa ceritanya gimana, silahkan dibaca ulang. Hehehe... Maaf, Ligar emang hobi apdet luaaama.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU (dan saya harap tidak OOC)

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari toilet, kini ia sedang berjalan kembali ke tempat kekasihnya. Ia tadi memang meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di ruang tamu. Tidak seperti biasanya, gadis itu datang ke rumahnya malam-malam. Ia berjalan mendekati ruang tamu, kemudian menemukan kekasihnya sedang asyik sendiri dengan ponsel hitam milik Sasuke yang barusan ia tinggalkan. Gadis itu tertawa kecil ketika melihat sesuatu di sana. Dengan cepat, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu menekan _keypad_ ponsel Sasuke. Setelah selesai dengan aktivitasnya, Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan dirinya dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kemari!" perintahnya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar bunyi getar dari ponsel Sasuke yang masih digenggam tangan Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu membaca balasan dari pesan yang tadi ia kirim.

**From: Hinata**

**Oke.**

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Seingat Sasuke, nomor Hinata tidak pernah ada di ponselnya. Dan dia tidak pernah tahu nomor gadis yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya itu.

"Aku yang memasukkannya." Seolah bisa menebak pertanyaan di pikiran Sasuke, Sakura berkata.

"Untuk apa?" Ah... jangan bilang kalau Sakura memasukkan nomor Hinata untuk...

"Cepat telepon dia sekarag." Sakura menyerahkan ponsel Sasuke setelah menekan tombol hijau di nomor Hinata. Terdengar nada tunggu sebelum seseorang di seberang mengangkatnya.

"_Moshi-moshi?_" Suara lembut itu menyapa.

"_Moshi-moshi_," balas Sasuke dengan malas.

"_Ini siapa ya?_"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, sepertinya tidak akan terlalu menyusahkan juga jika mengobrol dengan seseorang yang tidak mengejar-ngejar Uchiha bungsu ini. "Ini aku, Uchiha Sasuke."

"_U-Uchiha-_san_?_" terdengar nada tidak percaya dari seberang. Mungkin jika yang menerima telepon ini adalah salah seorang _fans_ Sasuke, ia akan langsung melompat kegirangan dan mengganti nada suaranya menjadi manja.

"Iya, aku."

"_O-oh... jadi Uchiha-_san_ sedang kesepian y-ya? Kenapa t-tidak telepon Sakura-_chan_ saja?_"

Sasuke melirik perempuan di sampingnya sekilas. Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu memberi isyarat untuk berkata apa saja sebagai alasan. Ada jeda agak lama, sebelum Sasuke menjawab, "Mmm.. memangnya tidak boleh, ya?" Loh, kok yang keluar malah seperti itu?

"_Ah... t-tidak juga. Hanya... tidak biasa saja._"

Sangat canggung sekali. Sasuke tidak tahu mau menanggapi seperti apa. Ia hanya diam, namun tidak lama kemudian Hinata mulai bersuara kembali.

"_Mmm... Uchiha-_san_ t-tau nomorku dari m-mana ya?_" Pertanyaan inilah yang tidak ingin dijawab Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan itu segera mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Oh... aku dapat dari Sakura. Dia sedang sibuk, jadinya tidak bisa menemaniku. Dia malah memberikan nomormu supaya aku tidak kesepian," jawab Sasuke setelah mengerti perkataan Sakura. Nadanya tidak berubah—datar.

"_Oh... be-begitu rupanya_."

Hening menyelimuti mereka yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Sakura memerintah Sasuke untuk mengajak Hinata ngobrol. Apa pun itu.

"Bilang pada Neji-_senpai,_ kalau dia tidak akan menang di pertandingan futsal melawan kelasku hari Senin nanti."

Hinata tertawa kecil. Suaranya lembut dan enak didengar. "_Baiklah, akan aku sampaikan_." Sepertinya keadaan ini sudah lebih baik dari awalnya. Ia bahakan tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah berhenti terbata.

Sakura yang mendapatkan sebuah ide mendekat pada Sasuke dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Sasuke pun mengerti dan mengucapkan sesuatu untuk gadis berambut _indigo_ di seberang sana. "Kau akan menonton pertandingan anak kelas kita hari Senin kan?" Sasuke juga semakin santai dan menikmati perbincangan ini. Apalagi kalau soal pertandingan futsal yang sangat digemarinya. Ini memang musim dingin. Namun tidak akan menyurutkan semangat mereka, para pemain futsal, yang membuat pertandingan di musim dingin. Pertandingan bertempat di gedung olahraga sekolah mereka.

"_Tentu. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus mendukung yang mana_."

"Tentu saja timku, kelas kita. Siapa lagi?"

"_Ah, Neji-_niisan_ mengancamku untuk mendukung regunya hehe_." Ia kembali tertawa kecil mengingat kelakuan kekanakan dari saudara sepupunya, Neji.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus mendukung timku." Uchiha Sasuke memang dikenal keras dan tidak mau mengalah.

"_Umm... kita lihat saja nanti_."

"Aku tunggu. _Jaa_." Ada harapan di nadanya.

"Jaa."

.

.

.

"APA?" Ino dan Tenten berseru kaget, saat mendengar penuturan Sakura. Rencana yang dibuat gadis itu terasa berlebihan dan terkesan err... kejam untuk gadis sepolos Hinata.

"Kau tidak bercanda, _Forehead_?" Ino memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Malah rencana ini sudah berjalan kok." Dengan entengnya dia berkata seperti itu.

"Kau tidak takut kalau Hinata nantinya menyukai Sasuke?"

"Tidak akan, _Pig_! Hinata-_chan_ itu sahabat kita. Tidak mungkin dia akan seperti itu!"

"_Well_, jika memang begitu, bagaimana kalau Sasuke sendiri yang menyukai Hinata?" Pertanyaan Tenten seketika membuatnya membeku.

Sakura mulai merangkai bayangan seperti apa kata Tenten. Dan hanya membayangkannya saja membuatnya ngeri. Segera ia enyahkan pemikiran seperti itu. Ia harus tetap berpikir positif terhadap kekasih dan sahabatnya. Perasaa was-was menyergap dirinya.

Memang kali ini ia sedang mendekatkan mereka berdua, tapi itu tidak jauh dari sebatas rencana yang berakhir di tanggal 27 Desember 2010. Hari Senin. Ulang tahun Hinata.

Ini hanya sebatas rencana untuk mengerjai Hinata di hari ulang tahunnya. Mendekatkan mereka berdua, meminta Sasuke untuk membantu rencananya dengan terus menghubungi Hinata, dan nanti setelah mereka usai menonton pertandingan futsal, Sakura akan memarahi Hinata habis-habisan dan menuduhnya mencoba merebut Sasuke. Tentu Sakura nantinya akan didukung oleh kedua sahabat mereka, Ino dan Tenten. Itu berarti Hinata akan dimarahi oleh tiga orang sekaligus, kalau perlu sampai membuatnya menangis. Namun setelah itu, mereka akan membawakan kue yang mereka siapkan untuk ulang tahun Hinata dan meminta maaf padanya. Itulah mengapa Tenten dan Ino berpikir kalau rencana ini agak kejam untuk Hinata yang terlampau baik.

Sakura yakin. Setelah kejadian hari itu, semuanya akan berjalan seperti biasa. Sasuke akan tetap bersamanya, dan Hinata tetap jadi sahabat yang baik.

"Benar kata Tenten. Rencana baikmu malah bisa menjadi bumeerang untuk dirimu sendiri. Pikirkan masak-masak," kata Ino agak khawatir.

"Aku percaya pada Sasuke-_kun_. Aku percaya padanya." Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, ada gudah dalam hatinya. "Ah, sudahlah... ayo selesaikan kue ini. Ini akan kita berikan besok pada Hinata-_chan. _Ayo ayo!"

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Hinata menyusuri tiap rak di sepanjang langkahnya. Setelah menemukan yang ia cari, dimasukannya ke dalam troli belanjaan yang didorongnya. Kemudian matanya akan berpindah lagi ke catatan belanjaan yang sengaja ia buat agar tidak lupa.

Ini memang hari Minggu. Hinata memutuskan untuk mengisi harinya dengan membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Natal membuat bahan-bahan makanan di rumah sudah habis. Teman-temannya mungkin sangat sibuk sehingga tidak bisa menemani Hinata. Alhasil, ia sendirian.

Ketika gadis itu hendak memilih-milih tomat yang segar dan merah, tidak sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan seorang yang memilih buah tomat yang sama dengannya. Segera ia alihkan wajahnya pada si pemilik tangan yang terasa hangat itu.

Hinata membelalakkan mata. Sempat terkejut, bahakan tidak menyangka kalau dia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke—orang yang kemarin lusa meneleponnya—kini di Super Market.

_Onyx_ dan _lavender_ beradu pandang.

Terlihat jelas wajah itu. Kulit putihnya yang halus, rahangnya yang kuat, sorot mata tajam yang mendominasi, seolah ingin menghanyutkan lawannya. Dan orang itu berhasil.

Keduanya masih terkunci dan tak ada yang mencoba memecah keheningan. Sasuke dan Hinata sudah terlalu larut dalam kenyamanan yang entah sejak kapan. Adalah bohong jika Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia tidak terpesona saat ini.

Uchiha-_san_ entah mengapa terasa sangat berkilau. Walau semua tahu Sasuke punya banyak penggemar, entah mengapa Hinata baru terjerat pesonanya saat ini.

"Ehem!" Deheman keras itu menyadarkan keduanya. Baik Hinata mau pun Sasuke segera melepas tangan mereka masing-masing. Wajah Hinata yang kemerahan membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bukannya kau masih dengan Sakura-_chan_?" tanya wanita itu dengan sinis. Ada peringatan di balik perkataannya.

"Ini teman sekelasku. Sahabat Sakura juga. Hyuuga, kenalkan, ini ibuku." Sasuke terlihat sangat santai setelah kejadian 'tatap-menatap'—atau apalah itu namanya—tadi. Sedangkan Hinata dengan susah payah agar ia terlihat biasa di depan mereka berdua. Berada dekat lawan jenis memang membuatnya selalu memerah.

"S-saya Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal." Hinata membungkuk hormat.

"Ah, apa kau anak Hyuuga Hiashi?" tanya ibu Sasuke. Matanya berbinar cerah ketika mendengar nama Hyuuga.

"Betul. Bibi kenal _Otousan_?"

"Tentu. Nama saya Uchiha Mikoto. Hiashi sahabatku di kuliah. Ah, sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya, juga dengan ibumu. Terakhir aku melihatnya saat kau dan Sasuke-_kun_ masih berumur dua tahun." Ibu Sasuke seperti sedang bernostalgia. Wanita itu membayangkannya sambil tersenyum. Cantik.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke bertanya. Seperti biasa, datar.

"Ya. Tidak kusangka anakku dan Hiashi terlihat cocok sekali." Tadi Mikoto sendiri yang secara tidak langsung memperingatkan Sasuke agar tidak 'main mata' dan melupakan Sakura. Kini, ia sendiri yang seolah menjodohkan mereka berdua. Plin-plan sekali.

Hinata memerah. Sangat merah. Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hinata-_chan_... kamu tidak keberatan kan, menemani Bibi belanja?" pintaya. "Sasuke-_kun_ tidak bisa diandalkan," lanjut ibu Sasuke itu dengan berbisik. Wanita anggun itu sekali lagi tersenyum. Hinata sempat merasa iri dengan kecantikan wanita yang seumuran ayahnya ini. Wanita itu seperti sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari usianya. Sasuke hanya menatap bosan ke arah Mikoto. Sesekali melirik ke arah Hinata, itu pun tidak lama.

"Ya, saya tidak keberatan." Hinata mengembangkan senyum sebelum memilih-milih tomat yang bagus untuknya bersama Mikoto.

Mereka terlibat perbincangan cukup seru soal dapur dan fesyen. Mikoto sempat memuji Hinata yang tidak senang dengan pakaian sehari-hari yang terbuka, juga mengumbar lekuk tubuh dengan pakaian ketat. Seperti dirinya, ia pun hanya memakainya pada acara tertentu. Hinata juga memuji Mikoto dengan kecantikan wanita itu yang berhasil membuat ibu dari Sasuke itu tersipu.

"Wah, tak terasa sudah sore. Hinata-_chan_, kamu ikut pulang dengan mobil Bibi saja, ya..." ajak Mikoto yang kini meraih lengan Hinata.

"Ah, ti-tidak perlu. Saya sudah terlalu merepotkan Bibi. B-bahkan belanjaan saya pun Bibi yang bayar, tidak usah..." tolak Hinata, halus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayolah, Hinata-_chan_. Lagipula di luar dingin."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, bosan. Berada di tengah-tengah perempuan memang sangat tidak menarik. Itulah mengapa ia selalu menolak bila disuruh menemani ibunya belanja. Karena para wanita itu pasti sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Apalagi kalau mereka sudah membicarakan tentang arisan atau gosip terbaru aktor favorit mereka.

Namun sepertinya kali ini tidak terlalu buruk. Karena yang bertemu dengan Mikoto bukanlah ibu-ibu arisan biasanya. Yang kali ini bertemu dengan mereka adalah Hinata. Gadis yang kini Sasuke kenal kepribadiannya lewat perbincangan gadis tersebut dengan ibunya. Walau terlihat cuek, sesekali pun ia mencuri dengar dari obrolan mereka. Dan Sasuke rasa, Hinata itu menarik.

"Ya...?" pinta Mikoto lagi.

Hinata yang tidak tahan melihat tatapan Mikoto pun akhirnya menurut. Mereka memasuki mobil Mikoto. Sasuke yang menyetir. Mikoto duduk di bangku belakang. Hinata duduk di depan—di samping Sasuke—karena Mikoto berkilah jok belakang penuh dengan belanjaan mereka yang memang tidak sedikit. Atau mungkin wanita itu memang sengaja menaruhnya di sana, bukan di bagasi.

Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan selama di perjalanan. Hanya Mikoto yang menanyakan keadaan orang tua Hinata, dengan siapa Hinata tinggal, juga tentang adik Hinata yang terakhir dilihatnya masih berada di perut sang ibu. Setelah itu hening.

Tiada yang mulai mencoba mencari perbincangan. Pandangan Hinata jika bukan terarah pada pangkuannya, pasti ke arah samping, memandang lukisan bergerak lewat jendela. Tak sedikit pun ia memandang ke depan, apalagi ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat asyik menyetir dengan _headset_ yang terpasang di telinganya.

Hingga tak terasa mereka telah sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Jarak Super Market dan rumah Sasuke memang lebih dekat dibanding rumah Hinata. Sehingga sang Nyonya Uchiha akhirnya turun duluan. Ia sempat mengajak Hinata mampir, namun sang gadis pemalu lagi-lagi menolak halus.

"Baiklah, tapi lain kali kamu harus main ke sini. Kita masak sama-sama."

Hinata hanya mengembangkan senyum.

Dan kini di sinilah mereka—Hinata dan Sasuke—hanya berdua diliputi keheningan dalam perjalanan. Kebisuan selalu menjadi kawan sejati yang tak bosan menyelimuti. Namun sepertinya tidak begitu juga, saat suara Sasuke berhasil membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, dan memandang _onyx_ yang balas menatapnya.

"Sudah sampai," katanya singkat.

Hinata tidak sadar bahwa mobil yang ia tumpangi telah berhenti.

"Ah, maaf..." katanya. Gadis itu memutar badannya dari jok yang ia duduki, mengambil belanjaannya yang masih tergeletak di jok belakang. Ia terlihat agak kesulitan untuk menggapainya, hingga akhirnya sepasang tangan lain membantunya dengan gerakan seperti yang ia lakukan. Saat ia menatap sang Uchiha, ia sadar betul dengan posisi seperti ini wajah mereka menjadi begitu dekat. Ini membuat wajahnya panas. Segera ia tundukkan kepalanya, namun ketika ia hendak mengucapkan terimakasih, Uchiha-_san_ yang mengantarnya itu telah berada di luar; membukakan pintu untuknya layaknya seorang lelaki.

Hinata keluar dengan malu-malu. Tangannya menggengam erat kantong belanjanya. "A-_arigatou_, Uc—"

"Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke," sela sang Uchiha.

"_Arigatou_, S-Sasuke-_kun_." Wajahnya yang merona, ia sembunyikan menggunakan helaian panjang rambutnya. Tapi Sasuke tetap dapat melihatnya saat angin mengibarkan rambut indah gadis itu.

Sebelum Hinata sempat memasuki gerbang rumahnya, sebauah tangan yang menggenggam lengannya, membuat ia berpaling kembali pada sang Uchiha.

"Aku ingin kau hanya melihatku di pertandingan futsal besok." Angin musim dingin yang berhembus, tidak dapat menyejukkan wajah gadis bermata _lavender_ yang semakin panas. _Onyx_ yang berkilat indah di hadapannya telah membuatnya kaku.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu merasakan tangannya ditarik. Tubuhnya yang tanpa persiapan, sukses oleng dan hampir terjatuh. Namun tangan Sasuke yang lain menahan punggung Hinata dan semakin mendekatkan gadis itu pada tubuh Sasuke. Dalam posisi seperti, Hinata merasa ia sedang dipeluk.

"Aku menunggumu." Bisikan itu menghantarkan hangat nafasnya yang medarat di telinga dan leher Hinata. Dari kata-katanya yang terakhir, membuat ia merasa oksigen membencinya. Sesak.

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di hati Hinata. Ada berbagai ekspresi yang tak bisa ia lukiskan dengan kata, membuatnya dilema. Hati dan pikirannya tidak mau berbohong bahwa mereka menggumamkan nama Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke-_kun _akan membuatnya sulit tidur malam ini.

Hal itu dapat dibuktikan.

Saat itu, Hinata baru saja menutup mata setelah memanjatkan do'a. Ini sudah pukul duabelas malam. Belum juga terlelap, dering ponsel mengusiknya. Dengan malas, gadis bermata _lavender_ yang telah sayu itu mengangkat panggilan tanpa melihat nomor peneleponnya.

"Halo?" sapanya malas.

"_Halo... ini aku_." Hinata mengenal suara ini. Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya susah tidur.

Gadis itu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_? Ada apa menelepon malam-malam?"

Mendengar suaranya sendiri yang kurang mengenakkan, gadis itu bangkit, melangkah untuk menuangkan air dari dispenser di ujung kamarnya ke dalam gelas, lalu meneguknya.

Sasuke dapat mendengar suara aliran air dari seberang.

"Selamat ulang tahun," ucapnya singkat.

Hinata mendengarnya tidak terlalu jelas. "Maaf, bisa kau u-ulangi, Sasuke-_kun_?" Setelah itu meneguk airnya kembali yang tinggal setengah gelas.

"Selamat ulang tahun Hinata-_chan_."

"!"

Minuman Hinata hampir tersembur jika saja ia tidak menutup mulutnya.

Hinata hampir tidak ingat kalau hari ini hari kelahirannya. Dan ia tidak percaya, bahwa Sasuke-_kun_ yang baru dekat dengannya akhir-akhir inilah, yang pertama memberinya selamat. Lalu apa tadi katanya? Sasuke menyebutnya 'Hinata-_chan'_?

"Ba-bagaimana Sasuke-_kun_ bisa tahu ulang tahunku?" Nadanya tidak percaya.

"Aku bisa tahu dari mana saja."

"Terimakasih." Hinata terharu. Jarang sekali dan bahkan tidak pernah ada orang yang begitu repot memberinya ucapan selamat pas tengah malam. Dan Uchiha Sasuke-lah yang melakukannya pertama kali.

"Lihat keluar." Hinata memenuhi perintah Sasuke. Ia menyibakkan gorden, membuka pintu menuju balkon, dan berdiri di tepi pagar.

"Sudah," jawab Hinata. Yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah dingin.

"Kau lihat butiran salju yang jatuh di udara?" Suaranya yang maskulin, membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

"Ya, aku lihat."

"Seberapa banyak?"

"B-banyak sekali. Memangnya kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata. Jujur, ia semakin kedinginan. Berada di udara terbuka hanya berlapis piyama tidak akan melindunginya dari hawa yang menusuk ini.

"..." Belum ada jawaban.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Apa pria itu ketiduran?

"—Ah, tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah lagi, nanti kamu bisa masuk angin." Entah mengapa Hinata berpikir bahwa Sasuke agak mengkhawatirkannya, namun segera ia enyahkan pikiran itu.

Mungkin Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak seperti apa yang selama ini ia pikir: dingin, acuh, dan menakutkan. Sasuke ternyata jelas berbeda. Dan ketika terlintas pemikiran bahwa ia ingin lebih mengenal Sasuke, Hinata merona.

"Ba-baiklah." Hinata kembali dan menutup pintu.

"_Oyasumi_, Hinata—"

"—Tuuut_tuut_tuut_" Sambungan telah diputuskan Sasuke sebelum Hinata sempat membalas.

Hinata hanya menatap ponselnya dengan mengembangkan senyum. Jantungnya berdetak gembira, wajahnya memanas, dan tangannya memegang ponselnya erat.

Ia berjalan, naik ke tempat tidur. Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman di bawah hangat selimutnya, Hinata memejamkan mata. Senyum masih terhias di paras cantiknya. Ponsel dengan gantungan bulu itu masih ia genggam. Begitu erat—seolah tak ingin kehilangan bayangan serta memori yang baru saja terjalin antarannya dan si penelepon.

_Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun._

.

.

.

Saya senang sekali teman-teman mau menebak-nebak apa hubungan antara Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Walaupun gak ada satu pun yang benar. Hehehe ^^'a Saya bongkar habis-habisan misteri antara Sasuke-Sakura-Hinata.

Terjawab kan, siapa sebenarnya yang kemarin sms-an sama Hinata? Jadi sebenernya Sasuke gak OOC amat. Tapi di sini OOC-kah? Gomen, padahal saya sudah sangat berusaha. Tapi susah banget. =.=

Makasih buat yang udah review chapter kemarin:

**Rufa Kha**, **Sasa** (Harapan Sasa-_san_ pasti saya kabulkan. Hehe :D), **Sasha-hime** (Sudah terjawab kan? Hehe :D), **Javaness** (haduuh, saya nggak ngerti bahasanya. Saya orang sunda ^^. Iya, ini udah apdet :D), **Hina bee lover** (udah kejawab, kan? Hehe :D), **DeFiLe-ShoSeki**, **Shaniechan** (udah kejawab kan, ini rencana Saku buat ultah Hina :D), **Dindahatake** (udah di-apdet :D), **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**, **semutbeenhere**, **Merai Alixya Kudo**, **sasuhina loverz** (aku harap juga Sasuke milih Hinata :D), **Youichi Hikari**, **yuuaja** (hehehe emang salah. makasih udah mau nebak :D), **Mayyurie males login** (hehehe salah juga. Sudah saya beberkan di atas. Makasih udah mau nebak :D), **Lollytha-chan** (udah di-apdet :D), **Hyuuga Hime-chan**.

Yang log in saya balas via PM.

Thanks for reading.

Review? *puppy eyes*


End file.
